Love and Venn Diagrams
by Sheller2
Summary: This is my second foray into Fanfic. It's a oneshot deal. Thanks for the suggestion of a plot clarification. Since I'm not involved with social media, I just had to make a comment here about my enjoyment of S5 (there is a subtle reference in this story to something from S5.3). I guess this story really takes place after Season 3 with all the potential for a Vic-Walt romance.


Walt and Vic had been spending a lot of time together, both at work and off the job. Since they often worked very long hours and were tired, their shared activities generally revolved around eating and resting.

They had enjoyed a lasagne dinner at Vic's with Walt offering to provide dessert. He cleared the dishes and fetched a couple of cans of Rainier while Vic turned the TV on, searching for a movie she had recently taped for them to watch.

"I made dinner. Didn't you offer to bring dessert?" asked Vic, with a grin. "It must be very low in calories coz I didn't even see it when you came in".

"Yup. Dessert is on the way. I'll just put the dishes in the sink to soak for a while."

Walt rifled through the cupboards until he found a small sandwich plate that seemed suitable. He turned off the main light, leaving only the small lamp over the stove to illuminate the small kitchen. In four long strides he was able to ease himself down into the comfortable couch next to Vic. With an elaborate flourish he put the plate on the coffee table and proudly announced "dessert is served, m' lady." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a packet of Skittles. He proceeded to bounce the contents of the package onto the plate, losing a few to the carpet below.

"Three second rule," shouted Vic. "Quick!"

Vic enjoyed the sight of a very large Walt trying to reach through the narrow gap between the couch and coffee table, trying to extract the wayward candies. He placed the fallen morsels back on the plate.

"Lovely. So lavish of you," laughed Vic, selecting a few of her favourite red ones.

It was a private joke between them that had started with a case they worked on earlier in the year. They had shared a partial package of Skittles in the midst of a case that had started as a puzzle and turned into one of their saddest assignments. It had become somewhat of a ritual for them, a poignant reminder of that troubled family.

They enjoyed the beer, leaning comfortably into each other while they watched a movie that Vic had taped, thinking Walt would enjoy it. It was called _The Postman_. At about the half way mark of the lengthy movie, they decided to take a break.

Vic headed to the bathroom upstairs and Walt got up to stretch his long legs and to tidy up the dinner dishes. He stood at the sink, hands immersed in soapy water, with a tea towel draped over his shoulder. He was sexy without even trying to be.

Vic emerged from upstairs, smiling at the sight of Walt, clad in three shades of blue.

He wore his current favourite dark denim shirt, faded Levis and navy blue socks. There was something incredibly hot about a man like Walt doing the dishes in stocking feet.

Vic circled her arms around his waist, giving him a hug from behind. "Mmmm…that feels good," Walt replied, wishing his hands weren't covered with soapy water.

Shaking the water off his hands, he turned around to hug Vic. "Uh…ummm…uh… Vic… I've…uh…umm…been meaning to ask you about something," Walt mumbled, as he put his hands on her waist, clearly uncomfortable with what he was about to say.

"Okaaay," said Vic, somewhat puzzled by Walt's stammering. "What is it?"

"Vic…um…does our age difference ever bother you? I mean…there's more than a few years between us, you know."

"Really, Walt? I hadn't realized," Vic said, crossing her eyes, making Walt feel even more uncomfortable.

"Vic…seriously…you know I'm quite a lot older than you. Are you sure you don't find this limiting? I mean…what about later in life…the difference might seem greater."

Vic could tell that this was a real concern for Walt. "Walt, I had no idea that you were so bothered by this. I can tell by how you're acting that you're serious about this."

"Yes. I am," Walt said with a frown on his face. "I'm fourteen years older than you. Don't you find that odd? Doesn't that worry you? Don't you…what about…" Walt was having trouble finding the words.

Vic took a step back, but held onto both of Walt's hands. "Walt. It's ok. I get that you're concerned, but I've already given it a lot of thought," she replied with a gentle tone. "It isn't an issue for me, so it shouldn't be an issue for us."

She could see an agitated look appearing on Walt's face. She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it. "Walt, it's a fact that most men marry women who are younger than they are."

"I know that. I was four years older than Martha and my Dad was six years older than my Mom."

"Well, there you go," Vic said gently, thinking for a moment about her parents and their rocky marriage.

"But what about later in life. How will it be for us in twenty years?" Walt asked. It was a reasonable question since they had started to discuss marriage. "How will we remain compatible?"

"Well, Walt, there's always Viagra," Vic said.

"Vic, I'm serious," Walt said with a groan. He didn't want to think about that issue.

"So am I. Cialis too", said Vic with a hint of a smile.

"Look, Walt," Vic said taking a different tact. She remembered the research she had already done on the subject. Wikipedia had provided a wealth of information, statistics and links to various relevant articles. "Nowadays lots of people have chosen to marry later in life, and the age difference between people has increased."

"Really?" asked Walt, now feeling like his legs weren't made up entirely of jello. He leaned back against the sink.

"Yup. The Internet told me," laughed Vic. "It must be true."

"Walt, have you ever heard of a Venn diagram?"

"No, I haven't," sighed Walt, not sure where this conversation was headed.

"It's a mathematical thing, but basically it's a way to visually represent a data set of stuff. It's a way to illustrate an intersection or union of data." Walt looked puzzled. "Ok, take something like Henry's truck. Remember when it was missing? We searched for it in other police databases and we looked for certain criteria like a GMC truck, Wyoming plates, and the colour green. Each of those criteria can be shown in a drawing of circles that represent that set of data. One for GMC, one for truck, one for Wyoming, and one for colour. The intersection of those data sets or circles indicates a successful match. Lots of trucks in Wyoming, but very few are green and GMC."

Vic could see the lightbulb beginning to flicker in Walt's head.

"I see," said Walt, always a quick study. "And if you had included Henry's license plate, there could be only one unique hit."

"Yup, an exact match. The ultimate intersection of the four or five data sets," explained Vic.

"Ok, I get that. I just didn't know that those intersecting circles were called Venn diagrams," said Walt. "But how does that relate to us?"

Vic paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "Ok, when I was a teenager dating guys, I was probably only interested in guys that were a year or two younger or older than me. It's kind of an immature thing, that comes with being that age, a selfish thing when you're very young. I think at that age you want to be with someone who is quite like you, to make you feel good. But then when I was in my twenties, I think a five year difference was more suitable. The age difference becomes less of an issue when you mature. You learn more about what is important in life, like values, and age is not such a consideration. And now that I'm 38, I'm hardly aware of our age difference at all. All I care about is kindness, honesty, commitment, intelligence…that kind of stuff," she explained.

"What about good looks?" asked Walt, raising one eyebrow.

Vic smiled. "Yeah…good looks count too." She continued. "Sooo, if you think back to the Venn diagram, my mental 'catchment' data set for dating age criteria might be as great as plus or minus ten years now. Imagine me standing in the center of my own Venn diagram, and the circle spreads out ten years in all directions. And you're standing in the middle of your own diagram, and I'm gonna assume that you also may be open to a ten year age allowance. So, 38 years plus 10 equals 48. And you at 52 years, **minus** 10 years is 42, and BINGO, our two Venn diagrams intersect and we share compatible data! So it's ok," Vic exclaimed, looking quite pleased with herself and her Moretti dating logic.

Walt began to smile. "Ok, I think I get it. Hmmm…."

"Plus," Vic said. "There is also a rule of thumb that is widely suggested for dating. They say to never date anyone who is under half your age plus seven years. So we're good on that count too." She could see Walt doing the mental gymnastics.

"Ok, 52 divided by 2 plus 7 equals 33 years".

"Besides, Hugh Hefner," snorted Vic, grabbing Walt's shirt again. "I'm much more mature than a 33 year old."

Walt had a smirk growing on his face. He felt quite relieved. He gathered Vic in his arms. "I see that you really have given this some thought."

"Yup," said a grinning Vic.

"Here's some more info, Walt. Although it sounds a bit old fashioned to me, and I'm not sure I totally buy into this, it's also documented that women look for partners who can provide for them throughout their lives, and generally speaking, men tend to earn more as they get older…so therefore women tend to prefer older men." Vic had a twinkle in her eyes.

"Here's the clincher, Cowboy! The inter-web thingie also told me that there is a higher divorce rate as the age difference rises, when the women is older. And there is a documented lower divorce rate as the age difference rises, when the man is older. So there you go!"

Vic smiled as she turned her head to look up at Walt. "Now what about our height difference? Are you going to worry about that now?" she asked, poking her finger into his waist.

"Vic…I'm a bit stunned at all this information you've presented. It's obvious that you've been thinking about it yourself," Walt speculated.

"Yes," Vic said slowly. " **Thinking** about it, but not worrying about it," she said with emphasis. "Walt, our age difference will always be there. We can't change our birth dates. But we can make sure that we always take steps to show each other love, respect and support. That's all that really matters to me. I would want to be with you if you were thirty years older than me."

"Well, I'm not sure of that last bit," said Walt, kissing the top of Vic's head. "I guess it's ok then. I had no idea there was this kind of analysis out there that supports an age difference in couples."

"So, Walt. Would you say that you're the kind of man that likes to gather all the facts and evidence before you reach a conclusion?" Vic asked.

"Yes, I am," replied Walt, thinking like a sheriff.

"Well then, Cowboy," said Vic with a wicked grin on her face as she grabbed Walt's shirt collar again and pulled him towards her, devouring his mouth with hers. "You, my friend, are quite a catch! I'm gonna have to watch out for cougars in Durant," she said, thinking about the older widows that always seemed to want to attach themselves to Walt at social events.

"What's a cougar?" asked Walt.

After a smooch session in the dimly lit kitchen, the pair ended their movie night curled up together on the couch.

"Hey Vic," Walt asked, just as Vic started to drift off to sleep. "Want a Skittle? I found this one between the cushions."


End file.
